Normal Egyptain, Greek, Norse, And Roman Sex Life
by The Everlasting Adventurer
Summary: This sex story happens right after the current works of RR (the ones I've read), with all the characters alive (even the ones that were dead). This one was inspired by Dreamers by ILoveTedyBear, whose transferred the ownership over to me.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, Rick Riordan does.**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 **A/N: Okay. This one is a bit different from Dreamers. It is different because there are… You know what, I don't want to spoil it for you. So... Enjoy yourselves, for what's about to come is going to be EPIC!**

 ** _Annabeth_**

"- vacation." Chiron was saying. "Rachel?"

We were all gathered in front of the Big House. It was a couple of days after the war with Gaia, but only last night did my boyfriend, Percy, and I have sex. All the heroes were going to go on a vacation.

Rachel stepped forward. "For all the heroes who helped defeat Gaia and Kronos have been invited to go on a cross country vacation across the United States of America. My dad has allowed you heroes to go on the train line that he owns to travel."

(A/N: Just like in Dreamers.)

"Who are the heroes?" called out a voice.

Rachel smiled. "The ones that have truly done something to stop these two wars." she said. "And, I know who helped, so you can't fool me. Understand?"

"Yes." said the same voice in a smaller voice.

"YOU HEROES LEAVE TOMORROW AT DAWN!" Chiron shouted. "DISMISSED!"

The campers headed off in different directions. I saw my boyfriend heading toward the end of camp, straight to Half-Blood Hill. I jogged up to catch up with him.

"Hey babe." I said.

He looked over at me and smiled. "Hey baby." he said, then kissed me.

"What are you doing?" I said, walking with him.

"Going home." Percy said.

"Why?" I asked.

For a moment, Percy hesitated, and he wouldn't look at me, but he finally said "Uh… To go and convince my mom if she can come on the vacation with us."

I studied my boyfriend's face, and noticed sweat trickling down it. I narrowed my eyes and said "Jackson, there's something you're not telling me. What's going on?"

"Nothing, Chase." my boyfriend said quickly, turning his head as we mounted the hill. "Nothing."

I tried to see what Percy was hiding, but I couldn't make it out. Home… Convince mom…

I yelped.

Percy grabbed my arm and said "Annabeth! Are you alright?"

We were at the top of the hill next to Thalia's pine tree. I looked at my boyfriend and said "Percy, you're not serious."

"About what?" my boyfriend seemed confused.

I shook my head and whispered "You're going home to fuck your mom, aren't you?"

Percy gasped. "How did you know?" he asked, stepping back.

"I know you; you're my boyfriend." I said simply, staring at him. "But… It's true, then? You're going to cheat on my by fucking your mom, even though last night we had our first time having sex and giving our virginities to each other?"

Percy started shaking, then he said "I… Wanted to ask you if we could have an open relationship, so our love for each other is the same."

I softened a bit, then said "Were you going to ask me before you fucked your mom, or after?"

"Before, of course!" my boyfriend said a little too quickly. "You think I was going to cheat on you, then ask you if we could have an open relationship?"

"Yes." I said, causing Percy to look down.

I stopped, threw my arms around Percy, and kissed him.

"It's okay, though." I said. "Go home. Fuck your mom, but I want one thing in return."

"What's that?" Percy asked.

"Bring Paul." I said.

"My stepdad?" Percy asked as we mounted the hill. "Well, I'm going to convince him to come too... I think. It would be much more fun if just my mom came."

"I'm going to bring my dad." I said as we neared the pine tree. "I want to fuck him good on that train."

"Cool!" Percy said. "Yeah, you know what? I'm going to leave my stepdad here."

"Fine with me." I said, then frowned. "But... I wanted to fuck him."

"Ah..." Percy said. "Sorry."

"It's fine!" I said, then kissed him. "Did you want to fuck my stepmother?"

"A bit." my boyfriend said, looking at me. "Are you sure you don't want my stepdad to come?"

I hesitated, then said "I want him to come. I want both your stepdad and my father to fuck my pussy at the same time."

"Alright then." Percy said, "I'll bring him."

We stared at each other, then I said "Should I pray to Aphrodite or Eros to put a spell on your mom."

"Nah." he said. "I've got this one under the belt."

He started off down the hill, then I called after him "Wait! Who should I fuck here while you're fucking your mom?"

At the bottom of the hill, Percy looked up at me and said "We were both talking about Eros, so call him so he can fuck you."

"But where would we go?" I asked as he walked off. "Cabin Six?"

ALREADY GOT THAT COVERED, boomed a voice from the sky. Before I could look up, everything around me turned black.

* * *

"Whuuugh?" I groaned as I opened my eyes. The first thing I noticed that I was lying on my back, naked, in a king-sized bed. I looked around and saw I was in a fancy room, with a dresser on one side, and a door leading somewhere open on the other side.

"Wuh?" I groaned and tried to sit up, but someone pushed me back down. Someone invisible. A second later I felt something big and thick press up against my pussy lips, making me moan. I knew at once it was the cock head of Eros.

As he invisibility rubbed his thick cock head over my wet pussy lips, I put my hand up and felt some strong abs.

"It's okay, Eros." I said. "You can be visible now. I know it's you."

A outline of a man's shape came into the view, then the whole thing. I gasped. Eros was hot. He had a ripped body and… Uh, picture any hot celebrity that you can think of (a guy of course) and look at his picture. Eros was way hotter than that. I looked down and gasped when I saw his cock. It was 11 inches long and about 4 inches thick. His balls were the size of golf balls, which is a lot to say, and his thick cock head was pressed up against my wet pussy lips. He was kneeling between my spread out legs, and when I moaned, he very gently slid his cock into my pussy.

"GAH!" I screamed as Eros's cock stretched my wet pussy. "Eros, you're so big inside of me!"

"And you're so fucking tight." Eros whispered in my ear, slowly sliding his cock deeper in my pussy, making me moan. "Do you want it deeper, you slut?"

"Yes," I whimpered, "Please, I want all of that cock in my pussy! I want it in my womb!"

Eros grinned and slammed the rest of his cock into my pussy, making his cock head enter my womb.

"I'm gonna fuck you now." Eros whispered, then slowly slid his cock in and out of my pussy, making me moan.

"Oh, fuck." I moaned, lifting my head and seeing Eros's thick cock glide in and out of my pussy. "Eros, fucking go faster!"

Eros grinned before speeding up his thrusts.

"FUCK!" I screamed as waves of pleasure began flooding through me, making me cum. "I'M CUMMING!"

My juices came out of my pussy, but that didn't faze Eros. He just kept pounding my pussy, his big balls slapping against my ass. I started begging him to make me cum again.

"You're such a slut, Chase." Eros said, bending over so that his face was above mine, still thrusting his cock in and out of my pussy. "Do you want my cum in your womb?"

"YES!" I screamed, "I WANT YOUR SEED! GIVE IT TO ME, PLEASE!"

"Good girl." Eros said, then leaned down and began sucking one of my bouncing tits.

"GAH!" I screamed, the action making me cum again.

I clamped down on him as I cummed, making him groan as he followed me. Spurts of his cum started flying in my womb, slowly filling it up.

"YES!" I screamed as I felt more and more streams of Eros' seed pumped into my pussy. "EROS, FILL ME UP WITH YOUR TASTY CUM! I WANT MY WOMB FILLED WITH YOUR SEED!"

Eros didn't stop cumming for about ten more seconds, then he just collapsed on my body, making his cock go even deeper in my pussy till it was buried to the very root and his cock head was pushed into my seed-filled womb.

"Fucking… Amazing." Eros mumbled, resting his head on my boobs.

"Shall we fuck again?" I asked, still horny, but exausted, because I cummed two times.

"Later." Eros said, raising his head and looking at me, grinning. "You know, right at this moment, your father, your boyfriend's mother and your boyfriend's stepfather are having a hot threesome in their bed."

I gasped. "But, my boyfriend is going home to fuck his mom!"

Eros shrugged. "Maybe they'll have a hot foursome. You never know."

He pulled back a little, then thrusted back in, making me moan.

"And I suppose," Eros said casually, rising so he was towering over me again. "We can fuck again."

I grinned, then moaned due to the fact that Eros began pumping his cock in and out of my pussy, slowly at first, then faster…

 **(A/N: I'm going to leave this as a cliffhanger, so that YOU guys (the readers) get to imagine what happens next.)**

 _ **Percy**_

I was so fucking horny. After last night, the night I had sex with my girlfriend, I had a sudden lust for my mom. I was going to fuck and make her moan my name.

I walked into my mom's apartment, and headed straight for her room, but when I got there, I heard moaning from inside.

"Oh, Frederick!" my mother's voice moaned. "Your cock feels so good! Please! Pound my pussy!"

"Your pussy is so tight, Sally!" grunted my girlfriend's dad's voice. I could hear the slap, slap, slap, of his balls slapping against her ass as she moaned.

Is my girlfriend's dad having sex with my mom? I thought, then another voice came within in the room.

"You enjoying my wife's pussy, Frederick?" my stepdad's voice said.

"Fuck yeah, Paul!" Dr. Chase's voice said, his voice going up at some points, which told me he was more focused on fucking my mother's brains out. "She's so fucking tight! You want to fuck her ass while I wreck this whore's pussy?"

"Sure!" my stepdad's voice said, then I heard a creek, then my mother's voice gasp in pain.

"Ah! Fuck Paul!" she said. "Your cock is so big inside my ass!"

"And I'm going to fill it with my warm cum while Frederick fills your pussy with his cum, babe." my stepdad's voice said. "Is that what you want, babe?"

"YES!" my mother's voice screamed. "PLEASE! FUCK MY PUSSY AND MY ASS! FILL IT BOTH WITH YOUR SEMEN! FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK MMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEE!"

After that, I heard rapid thrusts while my mother screamed in pain and pleasure as she let the two men fuck her hard and good.

"Well." I said to myself as I went toward my room, away from the sounds of sex and screams. "Looks like I can't fuck my mom because she's already got to men fucking her pussy and ass. But… I could fuck her mouth. No, just wait."

I opened the door to my room, only to freeze right in the doorway, the sight in front of me causing me to get a rapid erection. Lying on my bed, naked, tits up, was the goddess Aphrodite. She looked hot! Her long, lovely, and tan legs were spread wide, showing off her perfectly pink and shaven pussy, which was slowly leaking juices, which made my erection throb and twitch. Her boobs were big and round, and her tits looked hard and pointy. Her blonde hair was messed up behind her head as she laid back on the pillows, her multicolored eyes were changing colors by the milliseconds, and she had put on red lipstick. She was trailing a red-nailed finger over her wet pussy lips, making the action look very slutty as she smiled seductively at me.

"Hello Percy." she said, still trailing her fingers over her pussy lips. "Are you wondering why I'm here?"

"Uggggg?" I said, trying to control my hardening erection, which was making a tent in my jeans.

"Oh dear." Aphrodite said, nodding toward my boner. "You're having trouble. You need any help?"

She got up and walked over to me her sexy naked body glimmering in the sunlight. She dropped down on her knees, took my jeans with both hands, and pulled the down to my ankles, along with my underwear. My big and thick cock, free from the trap, sprang up, straight up, inches from her face.

"Oh, fuck." Aphrodite whispered as she inspected my cock, which was about nine inches long and three inches thick. "It's so big. Bigger than Ares, I think."

I smirked, knowing that Ares and I have been enemies for a long time, and here I was, about to fuck his girlfriend's brains out. I began wondering if he would kill me if he found out that Aphrodite and I had sex in my bed.

A smooth hand wrapping around my cock brought me to look down at Aphrodite, who was lowering my cock to her mouth level.

"What happens if Ares sees us doing this?" I asked, running my hands through Aphrodite's hair looked up at me, my cock still in her hand. "Will he kill me?"

"No." Aphrodite giggled, turning her attention back to my cock, "But I think he will fuck Annabeth pretty hard until she bleeds, or… He will fuck you in the ass until you bleed."

 **(A/N: I had to put that in there. I know I have said in my profile that I hate stories which has M/M or F/F stories, but now… I think I'm getting past that. I think I shall include some M/M and F/F lemon smuts in here. Maybe a part with a dildo, I don't know. I have to wait and see.)**

I gasped, but it quickly turned into a moan because Aphrodite slid my diamond-hard cock into her mouth. She swirled her tongue all over my head, then sucking on it gently at the same time.

"Aphrodite…" I moaned as I tried not to buckle and fall due to the goddess of love's actions. "Don't stop."

"Oh, I don't plan too, Percy." Aphrodite said, letting go of my cock with a pop. "Not until you promise to fill my womb with your seed."

"Oh, I promise." I said, looking down at her. "I promise to fill your womb with my seed until it floods out of your pussy and gets all of the sheets sticky and wet."

"That's what I wanted to hear, Percy." Aphrodite said, standing up and wrapping her arms around me neck. "Do you want to feel my pussy from the inside via your cock?"

"Oh yeah." I said, grabbing her butt and hoisting her off her feet, letting her lock her legs around my waist. A second later, she crashed her lips on mine, sliding her tongue in my mouth and started exploring as I carried her to my bed. I gently laid her down on the bed as we kissed, and then she spread her legs and opened her pussy lips, letting some of her juices flow out.

"Eat me out, Percy." Aphrodite whimpered as I inspected her juicy and pulsing pussy.

"Oh no." I said as I placed my thick cock head on her pussy lips, making her moan. "You said you wanted me to fill your womb with my seed. So, we are going to fuck now."

On the last word, I slammed my thick cock into Aphrodite's tight pussy, making her scream.

"FUCK!" she cried, as her cunt adjusted to the size of my nine-inch dick. "Your cock is so huge inside my pussy! Please! Pound my pussy! Do what you promised to do!"

"I will, but your pussy is so tight, Aphrodite." I grunted as I started to slowly slide my cock in and out of her pussy, making her moan.

"Oh, yes, Percy!" Aphrodite moaned as I sped up my thrusts into her tight snatch. "Fuck my pussy harder!"

I granted her request and slid my cock deeper inside her pussy, fucking her harder as my cock head touch the entrance to her womb with each thrust.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK!" Aphrodite screamed about 5 minutes later, her boobs bouncing up and down as I pounded her pussy. "YOUR COCK FEELS SO GOOD, PERCY! I'M GOING TO CUM!"

"Cum on my dick, slut." I said as I began feeling and hearing my balls hit her ass as I thrusted myself into her harder and deeper and faster. "Soak my cock with your cum!"

Aphrodite did as I instructed. She cummed, soaking my dick with her cum. A little while later, I unleashed my seed in her womb.

"YES, PERCY, YES!" Aphrodite screamed as more of my seed pumped into her womb. "FILL MY EAGER WOMB WITH YOUR CREAMY SEED!"

It took me a while to stop cumming, but when I did, Aphrodite kissed me and said "Let's sleep."

I couldn't have agreed more. I buried my head in her boobs and fell asleep.

 ** **A/N: There we go. All fixed. Enjoy!****


	2. Chapter 2

( ** **To be continued...**** )


	3. Chapter 3

( **To be continued...** )


End file.
